Percy Jackson Fanfiction Chatroom
by JadeAHH
Summary: The guys talk through a chatroom. what can go wrong?


Percy Jackson chatroom.

I don't own anything with PJ&TO! With exception of myself, sister, brother, and best friends!

Family101- Jadina

Bow&Arrows- Oceana

Penguins_r_awsome- Derek

Seaweedbrain- Percy

Wisegirl- Annabeth

JUMBO_ENCHILADA- Grover

ISeeDeadPeaple- Nico

Lightning- Zach

Wise-one- Athena

Fishy- Poseidon

DEATH&VIOLENCE- Devi

Family101 has logged on

Fishy has logged on

Family101: Hey Dad…

Fishy: Daughter…

Family101: This is awkward.

Fishy has logged out

JUMBO_ENCHILADA has logged on

Family101: jumbo enchilada? Really Grover?

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: what? There is nothing wrong with it.

Family101: Sure…

Justin has logged on

Justin: Hey Selena! BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHH!

Family101: What the heck? Bieber? Get out!

Justin: Don't be like that girl…

Lightning has logged on

Lightning: Don't talk to my girl that way!

Justin: What you gonna do? Zap me?

Lightning: Yep.

Justin has been disconnected

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: …

Family101: … is he dead?

Lightning: sadly, it is against the law to kill him with lightning.

Family101: darn.

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: …

Family101: I am bored and lonely

Lightning: I am coming. Is Perce in your cabin?

Family101: Nope. He is with Annabeth, Derek, and Willow.

Lightning: be there in a sec

Lightning has logged off

IHateBeingSober has logged on

IHateBeing Sober: I HATE BEING SOBER!

IHateBeingSober has logged off

Family101: …

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: … this chat room needs to be protected, seriously. Is Zach in your cabin?

Faamily101: …

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: what are doing? You are breaking rules

Family101: …

ISeeDeadPeaple has logged on

ISeeDeadPeaple: What up! Grover, Jade.

Family101: Shut your mouth! I am busy!

ISeeDeadPeaple: doing what?

Family101: Nothing….

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: I coming to see what you guys are doing.

ALL USERS: …

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: They just sitting there

Lightning has logged on

Lightning: What… no! …

Family101: Good bye! Zacherias log off!

Family101 has logged off

Lightning has logged off

ISeeDeadPeaple: how come no one talks to me?

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: is so cheesy

ISeeDeadPeaple: nuh-uh

JUMBO_ENCHILADA: eat my pants

JUMBO_ENCHILADA has logged off

ISeeDeadPeaple: I don't like yoga pants though.

ISeeDeadPeaple: Great now I am all alone

ISeeDeadPeaple: and I am talking to myself

ISeeDeadPeaple: …

ISeeDeadPeople has logged out

DEATH&VIOLENCE has logged on

Family101 has logged on

Family101: DEVI!

DEATH&VIOLENCE: I AM SOOOOOOOOO BORED. HADES IS SAD.

Famliy101: Why…?

DEATH&VIOLENCE: GRRRRRR!

Family101: okay?

ISeeDeadPeaple has logged on

ISeeDeadPeaple: Hi Jade, Devi. DEVI!

DEATH&VIOLENCE: What?

ISeeDeadPeaple: ARENT YOU IN THE UNDER WORLD!

DEATH&VIOLENCE: yeah… so?

ISeeDeadPeaple: SO! DAD DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET!

DEATH&VIOLENCE: he does now.

ISeeDeadPeaple: HE DIDN'T WHEN I WAS THERE! WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS?

DEATH&VIOLENCE: Not a clue.

DEATH AND VIOLENCE: freak

Family101: freak

DEATH&VIOLENCE: Oh no…

ISeeDeadPeaple: what?

DEATH&VIOLENCE: UH OH! DAD! DON'T LOG I-

Favdaughter=Devianna has logged on

DEATH&VIOLENCE: CRAP!

Favdaughter=Devianna: Devianna, I must talk to you.

DEATH&IOLENCE: Dad! It is DEVI!

Favdaughter=Devianna: *sigh* I think-

DEATH&VIOLENCE: DAD! Don't say anything!

Favdaughter=Devianna: Why?

DEATH&VIOLENCE: *facepalm* People can read this, Dad.

Favdaughter=Devianna: Oh. K!

DEATH&VIOLENCE has logged off

Favdaughter=Devianna has logged off

Family101: Wonder what that was about.

ISeeDeadPeaple: Yeah… Hey Jade…

Family101: What Nico?

ISeeDeadPeaple: How would you ask someone out?

Family101: o_O Why…?

ISeeDeadPeaple: cuz, I have a crush on her.

Family101: Who is it?

ISeeDeadPeaple: Why does that matter?

Family101: Cuz, if you don't want to be killed for asking in the wrong personality! That's why!

ISeeDeadPeaple: Oh… Well… She is Dark.

Family101:Oh Gods.

ISeeDeadPeaple: …Shame…

Family101: GOD NICO! REALLY! I THOUGHT YOU GOT OVER HER AFTER THE FIRST TIME! YOU CAN'T Ask OUT YOUR SISTER!

ISeeDeadPeaple: …Shame…

Family101: Nico, why, last time it was her personality.

ISeeDeadPeaple: Well, she is cute, and caring, and funny, and, violent, and dark, and

Family101: OK, Nico, shut up. If you really must, do it isolated, in the dark, so you can make a quick get a way.

ISeeDeadPeaple: or…?

Family101: Or… we could play t or d

ISeeDeadPeaple: ?

Family101: Truth or Dare! Nico!

ISeeDeadPeaple: oh… would you do that?

Family101: yes.

DEATH&VIOLENCE has logged on

DEATH&VIOLENCE: HADES HAS PROBLEMS!

ISeeDeadPeaple: HUH!

DEATH&VIOLENCE: HE THINKS PERSEPONE IS CHEATING ON HIM!

ISeeDeadPeaple: GOOD FOR HER! :D

DEATH&VIOLNCE: IKNOW RIGHT!

Family101 has sent out a camp wide message: TRUTH OR DARE TOMARROW NIGHT!


End file.
